Cell 284
Characters *An Hu *Zhao Lang *Yun Guo *Zhou Heqi *Consort Ju *Consort Liu Choices Zhao Lang *Of course I am.: Favor +1 *Aren't you?: Favor +5 Yun Guo *Ask imperial physician: Favor +1 *Ask princess: Favor +5 Zhou Heqi *What is it?: Favor +5 *He's over there.: Favor +1 Rewards An Hu Favor +5 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, have you heard? Lord An Hu was victorious! Magda: Really?! Ba Qi: How could I lie to you? Ba Qi heard he was rewarded for protecting the capital and supressing the bandits. Magda: He returned safely after a few days. So he's in the palace right now? Ba Qi: The eunuch says he's gone! Lord An Hu has made many contributions. He should go to meet his friends and colleagues. Ba Qi heard he was rewarded with a lot of silver. If I were him I would surely ask all my friends to come. An Hu: Okay, next time I'll treat you to a delicious meal. Ba Qi: Lord An Hu?! You...... Why are you here? An Hu: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: Did you really put an end to the bandits? An Hu: I won't disregard my duty. Magda: But... Everyone needs to be wary of what's to come, Lord An Hu. An Hu: Thank you for your words, Your Grace! Story Chat 2 Zhao Lang: Seeing Lord An Hu's return, you're quite pleased. Magda: I...... : Of course I am. : Magda: It's natural to be grateful someone took care of those bandits. : Zhao Lang: You really care about the country and the people. : Magda: Thank you. : Aren't you? : ? Story Chat 3 Yun Guo: Hey, you. Over here. Magda: You look so pale. Are you feeling ill, Your Highness? Yun Guo: Li has gone to ask the Imperial Physician for me. It's been a long time. Go check. Magda: Ba Qi, go...... Li: Your Highness, the Imperial Physician has arrived. Imperial Physician: Your Highness, please let me see what's wrong. Magda: (The Princess is sweating all over. She must be quite ill.) : Ask imperial physician : Magda: Imperial Physician Wang, is the Royal Princess okay? : Imperial Physician: Her Highness has been eating too much frozen food recently. It's why her stomach is upset. : Magda: ...... : Imperial Physician: Your Highness, it's autumn now. Please take care of yourself more. : Yun Guo: ...I know. Give me the medicine. : Ask princess : ? Story Chat 4 Zhou Heqi: Consort Chu, have you seen Lord An Hu? Magda: I saw him earlier in the palace. Why do you need to meet with him? Zhou Heqi: Becuase I heard he dealt with the bandits, I've prepared some gifts for him. : What is it? : Magda: They must be very important. : Zhou Heqi: He asked me to borrow a book before he left, and I couldn't give it to him then. Now it's a present. : Magda: That's very kind of you, But Lord An Hu loves reading? : Zhou Heqi: I was also surprised... He wanted a copy of 'The Autumn Moon.' : Magda: Isn't that a collection of love stories... : Zhou Heqi: ...Yes. : Ba Qi: Your Grace, Ba Qi didn't expect he would reach such a book in private. : Magda: ...... : Zhou Heqi: He said he wanted to know about the daily life of a minister... Sometimes, I envy soldiers for only having to kill enemies on the battlefield. Hah, it's hard to do both. : Magda: There's no need to be jealous of each other. Each person has his strengths and weaknesses. No matter what, the road is the same. : Zhou Heqi: ...You're correct, Your Grace. I feel more enlightened. : He's over there. : ? Story Chat 5 Maidservant A: I heard someone made another great contribution again! Maidservant B: You mean Lord An Hu? Maidservant A: Exactly! It's nice to be so young and ambitious. Maidservant B: Look at your red face. Is that adoration? Maidservant A: Shh! Be careful to be heard by the Royal Princess... Ba Qi: I don't know if the Royal Princess heard it, but we did! Maidservant A: Consort Chu... Please forgive me for my words! Magda: Okay, I'll forgive you. Get up. Consort Ju: Oh? And later, will you turn around and tell the Royal Princess? Ba Qi: Consort Ju, my master is definitely not that kind of person... Consort Ju: How do you know? It's hard to understand a person's mind. Magda: ...... Consort Ju: Even if you don't tell the Royal Princess, I'll tell her you have pardoned the maid who talked behind her back. With the temper of Her Highness, you won't be let go easily. : Story Root 2 : Magda: Actually, you don't have to... : Consort Ju: Consort Chu, don't expect me to let you go so easily! : Magda: (...It seems that she won't listen to any explanations. Let's leave for the time being.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Actually, you don't have to... Consort Ju: Hahaha, Consort Chu. You lost! Magda: I'm not afraid, but the Royal Princess will be very angry when she hears about it. I'm sure she doesn't want more people to know. She will vent her anger on them. Consort Ju: ...... Magda: It's up to you to decide. You're a smart person, right? Consort Ju: ...Qin Er, it's sunny today. Let's go to the lake. Magda: (She's finally gone...) Maidservant B and Maidservant A: Thank you for saving my life, Consort Chu. Magda: Don't talk nonsense anymore. Maidservant B and Maidservant A: Yes, Your Grace... Story Chat 6 Magda: Why are you playing the zither here today, Consort Liu? Consort Liu: You're here just in time. What do you think of this zither? My mother offered it to the palace a few days ago. It's made of rare sunwood. Magda: This zither has a clear and delicate timbre. It's really a good one. Consort Liu: Indeed. If you're free, why don't you stay here and listen to me play? Magda: I'm so delighted when you invite me. But there are other things... Consort Liu: In that case, you should go back. How about another time? Magda: Thank you, Your Grace. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript